Sorpresa, amigos y ¿Amor?
by MiniwaYuno
Summary: Falta una semana para el cumpleaños de Ichinose amigo de la infancia y "primer amor" de Aki. Todo se ha complicado por lo que le han dicho sus amigas: "—Dile que lo amas… —", desde ese día todo en su mente se ha vuelto un lió. ¿Qué le podrá regalar?... Summary del Cap 2: Una noticia puede ser mala o a la vez buena, descubre que le dice Aki a su esposo Ichinose.
1. IchinosexAki

**Nota de la Autora:**Hola, pues YO aquí de nuevo con un One shot que se me ocurrió en unos de mis momentos de locura y es de unas de mis parejitas que me encanta es **IchinosexAki** amo a esa parejita. Y si ha salido de mi mete perversa, inmadura y pervet… coff… coff _"mente sexy"_… y perdonen si tiene falta de ortografía.

**Summary: **Falta una semana para el cumpleaños de Ichinose amigo de la infancia y "primer amor" de Aki. Todo se ha complicado por lo que le han dicho sus amigas: "-Dile que lo amas… -", desde ese día todo en su mente se ha vuelto un lio. ¿Qué le podrá regalar?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, solo cuando haya YAOI y natsumi desaparezca junto con fuyupe en ese momento me pertenecerá por ahora le pertenece a Level-5.

_******_: Son pensamientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_¿Casualidad? ¿Destino?, no se… pero te conocí… por algo." _

**¡Sorpresas, amigos y ¿Amor?! **

Todos los integrantes del equipo de Inazuma Japón, se encontraban entrenando, aun que sean vacaciones ya que estaban en el mes de Julio. Las chicas se encontraban platicando de algo, estaban planeando una fiesta sorpresa para Ichinose ya que en una semana era su cumpleaños; ya todos sabían que regalarle menos una cierta personita… Aki Kino.

—Chicas ya, no le diré a Ichinose-kun, _eso_ — les decía una oji-castaña.

—Anda amiga, dile de seguro te corresponderá— le dijo una peli magenta, oji- azul marina.

—Sí, dile Aki, o sino Toko y yo le decimos — dijo una peli azul, oji-verde.

No se dieron cuenta que alguien se acerco a ellas.

—Chicas, ¿me escuchan? — pregunto un peli castaño.

— ¿Eh?, Ichinose-san. Disculpa —. Se disculpo Haruna.

—Me tengo que ir chicas — dijo Aki desviando la mirada y se fue corriendo para otro lugar.

—*Aki… ¿Qué te hice para que me ignores?* — pensó Ichinose

— ¿Qué sucede, Ichinose-san? — preguntaron Haruna y Toko.

—Eso quisiera saber yo, desde hace unos días Aki me evita. Ustedes saben ¿Por qué? — Pregunto cabis-bajo.

—No lo sabemos, disculpa — miro a Toko cómplice y — ¿nee-? ¿Nee-? Ichinose-san ¿te podemos hacer una pregunta? —

—Claro, ¿Cuál es? —

— ¿Qué sientes por nuestra amiga, Aki? — pregunto Toko

—Sonrojado — ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —

—Nomas — dijeron las chicas al unisón — dinos.

—Eh… pues… yo… etto… — tartamudeaba

— ¡Sí! —

—Pues… yo… ME GUSTA AKI, SI LA AMO ¡OK! LA AMO — termino gritando con un tono carmesí en ambas mejillas —

Las chicas rieron por la acción de su amigo y más cuando vieron quien estaba atrás de ellos.

— ¿Por qué se ríen? — con cierto tono de enojo —

Haruna y Toko señalaron para atrás y Ichinose voltio con duda y no pudo creer lo que vio… Aki lo había escuchado… tenía un tono carmesí notable en sus mejillas; igual que él por la vergüenza en decirlo.

—Aki… yo… etto… —se toco la nuca nervioso y Aki se fue corriendo del lujar — ¡Aki!... genial lo arruine.

—Jeje, no te preocupes Ichinose. Haruna y yo lo arreglaremos, ya verás. — dijo Toko.

—SI, ya verás — confirmo Haruna.

— ¿Cómo lo harán? — pregunto dudoso.

—Ya lo veras — dijeron al unisón.

•_Con Aki Kino_•

Se encontraba en su cuarto sentada en su cama pensando en lo que escucho… todo en su mente se volvió un lio, luego alguien toco a su puerta.

—Pase. —

—Aki, ¿Cómo estas, amiga? — pregunto una peli azul.

—Haruna, pues… la verdad no se — baja la cabeza.

—Anda, no te desanimes ya escuchaste lo que dijo Ichinose-san ¿verdad? — dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de su amiga.

—Si… pero —

—Pero ¿Qué? Aki —

—Qué tal si solo lo dijo por la presión que tenia de ustedes… —

—Suspira — No lo creo amiga… ¿pero?—

— ¿Pero qué, Haruna? — pregunto dudosa la oji-castaña.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo? —

—Eh, no se jaja —nerviosa. — Solo recuerdo que estaba a unas cuadras de mi casa y no se la verdad porque corrí que tonta ¿no? Jaja

—Un poco jaja — voltea y ve una foto — Aki en esa foto, ¿tú eres la que está ahí con…? — señala la fotografía.

—O si es cuando Ichinose-kun y yo vivíamos en Norte América. ¿Quieres ver más fotos? —

—Tienes ¿mas? —

—Sí, mira —prende su laptop y se le viene una idea — ¡YA SE QUE REGALARLE A ICHINOSE!

—Así y ¿qué es amiga? —

—Pues veras…—

•_Una semana después_•

…14/Julio….. …2:47pm….. …..….Casa de Ichinose….

Todos los amigos de Ichinose se encontraban arreglando la casa para la fiesta, mientras que Domon y Toko distraían al cumpleañero. Todo parecía que iba a la perfección solo que un pequeñito detalle… Haruna ni Aki aparecían y ya que ellas fueron las que planearon la fiesta.

—Kidou, ¿Dónde está Haruna y Aki? Ellas deberían estar aquí —pregunto un peli azul [tono más claro que el de Haruna.

—Lo sé, pero ya le llame a mi hermana y a Aki pero no contestan — contesto el estratega 1° del equipo.

— ¡CHICOS! —grito Haruna entrando a la casa. — Ya vienen hacia aquí a sí que a sus lugares, vamos. — dijo.

—Haruna, ¿Dónde diablos estabas? — pregunto su hermano.

—Hermano, yo te dije a donde iba pero no es mi problema que no me hayas escuchado por estar con tu novio, Fudou —

A Kidou se le subieron los colores a la cabeza, todos se escondieron. Cuando entraron Toko hizo un sonido que era la señal para que salieran todos…

— ¡SORPRESA! —gritaron todos

—Chicos, no lo puedo creer. — dijo un emocionado Ichinose.

—Bueno ya que llego el cumpleañero a… ¡CELEBRAR!— grito el capitán Endou.

Todos comenzaron a decirle _¡Feliz cumple!_, darle regalos, abrazos y otras cosa. Haruna se acerco a él le dio su regalo y lo llevo para afuera.

— ¿Qué sucede, Haruna-chan? —

—Jeje, perdón. Es que resulta que Aki que está esperando en las canchas de la secundaria dice que te dará tu regalo ahí y te dirá algo importante. —

—Ok —le da un abrazo. — gracias, pero y los chicos…

—No te preocupes yo cuidare que no hagan nada loco, pero tu anda, ve. — sonríe

—Ok y gracias de nuevo. —

—Ya, ya no importa corre. Te está esperando. —

—Cierto, adiós. —

Se fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar a la secundaria, llego y la vio, se veía nerviosa y estaba jugando con sus dedos. Esa escena le pareció muy tierna para él.

—Aki… —

— ¿Eh? — Voltio— H-ho-hola Ichinose-kun —

—Hola, y dime para ¿Qué me citaste aquí, Aki? —

—Oh, cierto —le extiende una bolsa de color azul—ten, Feliz Cumpleaños. Ichinose-kun.

—Ah, gracias. —

—Ichinose, recuerdas que aquí en este lugar fue donde nos volvimos a ver después de varios años… — voltea a ver el lugar.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. — sonríe melancólicamente

—Pues aquí también quiero decirte algo y no sé cómo pero lo diré… — suspira — Yo quería decirte que tu… que… tu… —

— ¿Si? —

—Es que tú… ME GUSTAS… ICHINOSE, YO TE AMO — termino gritando y sonrojada por la vergüenza en decirlo.

Ichinose se acerco hasta ella y la tomo del mentón levantando su cabeza y unió sus labios en un pequeño rose… pero poco a poco fue más "_se diría necesitado"_… la atrajo a él abrazándola por la cintura, mientras ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Logrando profundizar más el beso, mordió el labio inferior de ella, Aki soltó un suspiro e Ichinose aprovecho para meter su traviesa lengua y jugar con la de su futura "novia". Y poco después tuvieron que separarse por falta del maravilloso y bendito Oxígeno [N/A: nótese mi sarcasmo].

—Yo… también… te amo… —dijo Ichinose con la respiración entrecortada y la abrazo. — Además… ya habías… escuchado lo que yo sentía por ti ¿verdad? — Hablo con más fluidez ya normalizando su respiración —

—Si — corresponde el abrazo, sonrojada.

—Y para hacerlo oficial — se separa de ella — ¿quieres ser mi novia, Aki?

—Y después de lo que me consto decírtelo, lo dudas. — le da un golpe en el hombro [pero leve] — Claro que quiero. — se tira a él dándole un beso en los labios, pero también provoca que ambos cayeran al suelo; cosa que no les importo a ninguno de los dos. Se separan.

—Que bueno, me alegra. —

—A mi también, te amo. —

—Yo también, te amo. —

Y unieron sus labios en otro beso….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota de la Autora: **_Aquí termina mi One-shot._

_Espero y les haya gustado como a mí me gusto escribirlo. _

_Cuídense, besos y abrazos. _

_Dejen unos comentarios ¿sí? _

_Nos leemos_


	2. Noticia Inesperada

**Nota de la Autora:**_ Hola, aquí con el capitulo ultimo de este según One–shot, que resulto ser Two-shot, espero sus comentarios. _

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de __**Inazuma Eleven**__ no me pertenecen. _

**Dedicado a: **_Juni H–G_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Noticia inesperada**

**.**

**.**

**Aki Kino**

**Kazuya Ichinose**

**.**

**.**

Era un día normal en Inazuma Town, Ichinose manejaba tranquilamente dirigiéndose hacia su casa, donde se encontraría con cierta personita especial en su vida… de repente, su celular suena, estaciona el auto y contesta.

—Hola, Kazuya – kun —se escucha la voz de Aki.

—Eh, hola amor. ¿Ocupas algo? —pregunta.

—Etto, podrías venir a la escuela Raimon… quiero decirte algo… —su voz de Aki sonaba un poco ¿extraña?

—Eh, voy en seguida.

—_Hey, Aki – chan ven_—escucha la voz de un ¿hombre?

Sin poder preguntarle con quien estaba Aki, ya que había colgado. Encendió el auto nuevamente y dio vuelta tipo "**U**" para dirigirse a un nuevo destino.

Faltaba poco para llegar, estaciono el auto y se fue rápidamente; vio de lejos a su _esposa_ junto con una chica de cabello azulado y con alguien más…

Se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo por la espalda. Causando que Aki se asustara.

—Moo, Kazuya–kun, no me asuste así —dijo Aki con un puchero.

—Jeje, perdón.

—Hola, Ichinose – kun —lo saludo, la peli–azul.

—Hola, Haruna… —voltio y vio al menor—… hola, Tenma.

—Eh, hola… Ichinose – san —saludo un poco nervioso el castaño.

—Vámonos, Tenma – chan, dejémoslos solos —le guiño el ojo a su amiga— además alguien te está esperando, cierto chico…

Canturrio Haruna, logrando que Matsukaze se sonrojara y le reclamara que no digiera eso.

—Y bien, ¿Qué necesitas decirme, amor? —pregunto el oji–negro.

—Etto… no sé, como decirlo…—se separo de su _esposo_— Etto… recuerdas que hace días tuve que ir al hospital ¿verdad?

—Si… no me dijas que…

—Eh, no es nada malo —dijo rápidamente la oji–café.

— ¿Entonces?

—Etto… es que yo…—suspiro— estoyembarazada

Lo dijo tan deprisa que Ichinose no le entendió, se acerco un poco a ella.

—¿Qué?

—Que… estoy embarazada…

Lo susurro tan bajito, que nuevamente no la escucho su _esposo_.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Termino gritándolo, logrando que se sonrojara ella misma e Ichinose, no lo creía. Aki, su _esposa_, esperaba un hijo o hija de él.

Se acerco más a ella y abrazo y la beso.

¡Kami! Era el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo con esa noticia. La tomo de la mano, y se fueron a su casa, a su _hogar_, que pronto tendría a otro miembro de la familia viviendo con ellos.

Pasaron los mese tranquilos los primeros, los demás fueron un poco complicados por los antojos de Aki y las exigencias de Haruna, Touko y Rikka, que planeaban un "baby shower". Cuando Aki estaba a punto de dar a luz, fue un poco complicado todos pensaban que sería por una cesaría pero milagrosamente fue un "_parto normal_".

Pasaron los meses y creció su hermoso hijo que se parecía a ambos, más a su padre… lo llamaron Erick Ichinose.

A penas comenzaban siendo una familia, les queda mucho tiempo para vivir y disfrutarlo con su hijo y demás que tendrán en un futuro.

**FIN **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: **_Hola, yo aquí trayendo la continuación algo corta pero es lo máximo que salió de mi mente… espero y les haya gustado y más a __**Juni H–G**__, ya que esta parte es dedicado a ella…_

_Discúlpenme a no raer las conti´s de mis demás fic´s, la prepa me mantiene ocupada… y si tiene tiempo ustedes, pasen por mi segunda cuenta… __**MiniwaYuno2**__. _


End file.
